I'm With You
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo feels broken about his dad pressuring him to be mayor and couldn't take it and sang a song to make Ned realize his son's talents and accept it. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's song. Please read and review! It's my first Jojo fic! Hope you guys like it!


Horton Hears A Who: I'm With You

by: Terrell James

After a bad day at school, Jojo went back home and went in to his room for a little bit of peace. After 10 minutes of being home, he kept thinking about not being mayor of Whoville and how to tell his dad. A few moments later, he sighed sadly, curled himself up into a little ball and started to cry. To make himself feel better, he sang to himself a song that he heard on the radio recently, just for his dad to realize Jojo's talent.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a sad, lonely night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

When Ned came home, he heard the sad song that Jojo sang in his room. Jojo continued to sing with tears streaming down on his face.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a sad, lonely night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but I...I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Yeah, yeah_

As he went through the middle of the song, his tears streamed down on his face while he's singing. You can tell he feels really broken inside.

_Oh, Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, oh_

_It's a sad, lonely night_

_Trying to fure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I...I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I...I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who are are_

_But I...I'm with you_

Jojo kept repeating, "I'm with you" two times, until he lost his voice and started to cry for a few minutes. Then, he heard a knock on the door and it was his dad. He cracked the door open and said, "Jojo, are you okay?"

Jojo sniffled and said, "Yeah, why?"

Ned sighed and came in and said, "Why did you sing that song, son?"

"I just felt like it. Just to make myself feel better for no reason. It's just another bad day at school, that's all." said Jojo.

Ned looked at Jojo with a concerned look and said, "This is because some of the kids were messing with you, isn't it?"

"No, it's not that." said Jojo.

Ned looked at him really concerned and said, "If I can figure out what's your problem at school, at least tell me about it, otherwise you're really hiding something. Are you?"

Jojo started to become really angry and said, "I'm not hiding anything, dad!"

"Then, tell me what's wrong, so I can can know what it is!" exclaimed Ned.

"You just don't understand! The real reason, a few kids were messing with me, just because I'm an emo kid who should be locked up in his room and never come out! They just don't understand me just because I'm known as the son of the stupidest Mayor in Whoville! Nobody in this school cares about me! And, I don't want to be Mayor of Whoville! I never wanted to be the Mayor in the first place! I just want to be a musician!" exclaimed Jojo, with his voice breaking and tears strreaming out his face.

Ned looked at Jojo and looked a little distraught and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I don't understand. I thought it's what you wanted."

"No, dad. It's what _you _wanted. You didn't even give me a chance to express my feelings. I like being a music major and it's my love show everyone how I feel and what those feelings are." said Jojo, softly.

Ned looked sad and shaken at first, but then looking back on what Jojo's been through, he felt a little guilty about wanting his son to be mayor and realizes that he's been focusing on himself than Jojo's future. Then he looked back at Jojo, sighed and said, "Jojo, you're right and I'm so sorry for not expressing your feelings and I guess I was focused on you being Mayor so badly, I never realized that you didn't want to be mayor. You're my son and I'm lucky to be your dad. I'm just so sorry about everything and I want you to know that I love you."

Jojo sniffled and said, "I love you, too, dad."

Jojo leaned over his dad and gave him a hug. Jojo let out a little sob and felt the tears coming down on his eyes. Ned said to Jojo, "If you want to be a musician, then I'll support you all the way."

"Really?" asked Jojo.

"I've heard your talents, like playing the guitar. writing songs and singing. They're all pretty good and you have an awesome talent. You're very unique with your musical ability." said Ned.

Jojo sighed softly, wiped his eyes and said, "Thanks, dad."

"No problem." said Ned.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic of Horton Hears a Who because I love the movie so much, I just wanted to make my own. I made my own editoral version of Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You". I was originally gonna do a Lindsay Lohan song, but I felt you guys wouldn't need it so I switched it to Avril Lavigne. She ROCKS! Anyways, read it and give me some reviews please!**


End file.
